


Privacy

by rabidsamfan



Series: 100 words in 100(+) fandoms [59]
Category: Suikoden I
Genre: Gen, pre-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 08:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being the odd one out does require certain precautions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Privacy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarsDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarsDragon/gifts).



Cleo keeps her diary hidden.

This is a necessity in a house full of men and boys, although to be fair she’s almost certain that neither Tir nor Ted have tried to broach the sanctity of her room since the last time she caught them. Pahn wanders in now and then, though, and Gremio never lets a door stop him when he’s hunting down stray plates and cups from his kitchen. She doubts they’d ever read her thoughts, but blushes at the thought that they might. And if Master Teo ever looked inside… Oh, my!

Cleo keeps her diary _locked_.


End file.
